


Shame

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why him? Why that despicable, irritating pirate? You waste yourself, Commodore!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that said, "Make Jamie laugh." Not an easy thing to accomplish!

“Oh, Commodore, such a shame! Such a tremendous shame!”

The voice, clearly male, yet high-pitched and even more fervent as usual, was full of distress and anguish as it reverberated through the small room. A soft night breeze blew through the ajar window and the candle flickered, inadvertently adding to the gloomy atmosphere.

“Why him?" the voice continued, aghast. "Why that despicable, irritating pirate? You waste yourself, Commodore!”  
  
The addressee, Commodore Norrington, was seated at the opposite end of the table, his face an expressionless mask as he acknowledged the other man's speech – or rather, lament.  
  
“If this is your way to exculpate me of any guilt I might have felt over my daughter's decision to refuse your proposal in marriage, that is most honorable of you, but surely there was never any need for such drastic measures! Or are you saying that this is not just for the benefit of my conscience? Even then, I would have understood, Commodore - James, if I may. I would have understood, if you had only told me that you… are interested in-“ The man cleared his throat and swallowed audibly before he continued, “- in other men in that way.”  
  
Norrington’s hand moved to the half full glass of port in front of him and he took a sip. He didn’t say anything, even though it got harder to keep silent with his opposite’s every word.  
  
“You… you should have told me... Dear God, I would have… I would have wanted you myself.”  
  
Suddenly, there was a strange sound that unmistakably came from the Commodore’s direction, a curious mix between a grunt and a snort which nobody would have associated with the stoic Naval man at all. They would have started to worry considerably if they had heard him utter it.  
  
But what they didn’t see was Norrington’s face as he made that sound.

They weren't aware of the three empty bottles of port on the table.

And they hadn't borne witness to Captain Jack Sparrow’s ingenious and very accurate parody of a lovesick Governor Swann. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 21st-Apr-2005 06:58 pm.


End file.
